


【影日】影山选手竟对自推做这种事

by Sodacracker_R



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodacracker_R/pseuds/Sodacracker_R
Summary: 个日向选手躺在自己的谷子中间和偷偷吃谷的影山选手doi的事。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 19





	【影日】影山选手竟对自推做这种事

  
腰好酸。日向选手咬着下唇，攥紧了手中的手幅。  
躺在光滑的木质地板上，后背紧贴着自己的球衣，腰下垫着印着自己图案的抱枕，抬得太高了，地板却过于平实，没有支撑的地方尤其酸涩。  
尤其是影山选手的手指还在身后进进出出，手掌抓着他的大腿，想要往前或是往后都由不得他。  
影山选手书房的秘密被撞破，气急败坏，不分青红皂白，非要说日向选手把牛奶撒到了他收藏的手幅上，又羞又燥，日向选手说他居然偷偷藏自己的周边，还藏这么多，影山选手就干脆丢了手幅，拉过周边的本人亲吻。  
亲到最后，还未整理好的周边散了一地，影山选手扯过那件队服垫在地上，让日向选手本人躺倒在满地的周边中间。  
如果可以，这一幕他也想要收藏起来。  
他的手指一直在敏感点处按压，日向选手的视线稍稍向前，就能看见自己的性器止不住地流出兴奋的体液，一下一下地滴落在小腹上，从两边顺着腰肢往下淌，被影山推回小腹和前胸，扬言会弄湿他的周边。  
那些东西很难收拾保护，于是影山选手又往他的腰下塞了一个抱枕，好让那些亮晶晶的液体尽量不要流到地板上。  
“忍着一点啊。”他嘴上提醒着，语气却不容让步，警告对方控制好身体反应，免得最后很难办。  
这哪里是想忍就能忍住的啊。日向瞪了他一眼，咬牙说他专制国王，话一出口，后穴中原本还算轻柔按压的手指猛地加重，前端突然射出一大股透明的液体，几滴飞溅到了下巴上，还有一些沿着肌肉线条往下缓缓地流淌，最终还是沾上了影山珍贵的周边。  
“喂日向，”手指的力道再没有减下来，影山按住他往内合拢的腿，“脏了。”  
后者嘟着嘴，半眯着眼称与自己无关，说话间乱动，手边的圆形徽章被推到了角落，另一个被推到了耳边，上面的图案是他流着汗的侧脸。  
本人的汗水碰到了徽章，影山啧了一声，骂他呆子，说会锈掉，日向便一挥手，把徽章又推远了。  
影山舌尖顶着腮帮，右侧的脸鼓起，皱着眉抽掉了抱枕，不再执着于分开那双乱动的大腿，弯腰捏住前者的脸，把对方的嘴捏得重新嘟起来，接着张嘴咬住了红润的上唇，牙齿轻扯碾磨，舌尖舔过整片唇瓣，探进湿热的口腔里翻搅，把人咬紧的牙齿分开，日向气不过似地跟着他的动作缠上来，推着他的顶出口腔，又伸手勾住他的脖子，仰头撞上来，闯入了他的，你来我往，接吻的水声响彻在耳边，津液滴在滴到刚拆开包装的立牌上，立牌上的日向也变得湿透了。  
影山睁着眼同他接吻，入目是亲得认真的日向，四周散落的是各种各样的日向，正面、侧面、背影，手、腿、脖子、全身，发球、接球、传球，所有的日向都在他的身下，都在他的房间里。  
在这个挂有“影山飞雄”标牌的房间里，所有的东西都属于他。  
“又脏了。”他用拇指抹了抹嘴角，向日向宣布他犯下的新错误，额前分开的刘海乱了，掉到中间，盖住了光洁的额头。  
被告人侧头看了眼立牌，略作停顿，伸出舌头卷走了唇边的津液，反驳道：“也有你的份。”  
影山于是不好说话地又一次加重了埋在他体内的手指，后穴紧紧吸着他的中指与无名指，火热的内壁自觉地吸吮着，比往日的反应更加激烈。  
影山选手不放过他，用手指很肏着同一点，激得前端止不住地流水，然后被他以同一个罪名变本加厉地继续肏干，随着速度的加快绷紧了腿部，臀肉因为离开了地面、受到猛烈的侵犯而轻颤。  
“…哈……啊嗯！”一旦退回去，日向便失去了可以抓挠的肉体，胡乱挥开了手边的东西，揉皱了他的单人海报。  
海报上的他侧身站着，没穿上衣，双臂举到一半，手腕上拷着金属镣铐，搭在额上，挡住了半边脸，盯着镜头，顺着手臂往下，经过被遮住的胸部、干练的肩胛骨与精瘦的腰身，能看见一点入镜的人鱼线，再往下，封面裁开，便什么也没有了。  
这款海报还有另一个版本，手中的镣铐消失了，抱着排球举到头顶，笑着看镜头，不知道此刻正掉在了房间的哪里。  
影山选手正按着如上的顺序往下摸，海报里有的、没有的，全都在他的手心下流连过，皮肤的热度与手心的温度相互交换，泛起潮湿的红。  
摸到哪里，哪里就自觉地挺起，送到他的手下，日向半张着嘴喘气，穴肉被折腾了许久也不见温软，夹紧手指，在进出时挤出润滑液。  
影山的恼羞成怒过了，现下头脑冷静下来，才发觉日向反应的不寻常，手指试着推了推，忽然醒悟对方也许正在经历某种名为“羞耻”的煎熬。  
徽章、T恤、钥匙扣、色纸、签名排球，房间的每个角落都是日向，而日向本人则躺在房间的正中央，躺在他的周边中间，被格格不入的他人笼罩着，被唯一一个影山圈在身下，好像变成了影山收藏品之一，墙壁出现裂痕，一片片剥落，顶灯爆裂开，钨丝烧得漆黑，地上凌乱的物品堆叠起来，日向躺在最高处，好像是要献给某人的纯洁的祭品。  
一尘不染、永远神圣，是影山心里最想、但唯一不会锁在这间屋子里的珍藏。  
他出神出得很明显，证据就是手上的动作慢下来，日向选手松开捏软的纸张，用脚掌抵着影山的肩膀，施力推了推，皱着眉问他在发什么呆，随后眉头拧得更深，问他不会是在想那张海报吧。  
都不是，影山在想他。  
日向撑起手肘，往后退了退，脱离了手指的操控，手脚并用地爬到影山的身边，张嘴咬了一口影山的肩膀。  
“做什么？”对方见怪不怪，伸手摸了摸被咬的地方。  
“影山选手现在就累了吗？”日向说着，一边将人往后推，俯身舔刚才留下的牙印，一边脱他的衣服，“明明是你先动手的，给我好好负责啊。”  
位置交换，轮到影山躺在了满地的周边中间。  
身侧是印满日向的制品，整个房间的日向都在他的眼。  
前者跨坐到他的身上，身下的液体未干，在腹肌上留下水痕，日向往后挪动，水痕便往后延申。  
臀肉碰到了挺立的性器，身上的人跪直了身子，扶着它一点一点往下吞，不满足的穴口主动咬住了前端，就着留在周围的润滑往下坐。  
尽管手指停留了很久，但吞吃依旧十分艰难，影山掐着日向的胯部，看他退出来，主动趴到胸前，手伸到身后给自己做扩张，视线受阻，他看不见对方伸进了几根手指，只能近距离地看见绯红的双颊与闪烁的目光，日向凑得近，嘴唇随便就能碰到一起，接吻自然而然，前后一同响起响亮的水声。  
抚摸在后背的手往下滑，探到了穴口，影山此刻能确定日向还是只往里插入了两根手指，于是手掌贴上去，强硬地往里挤了第三根，看到眼前的面孔浮起吃惊的表情，手下领着埋在后穴的两根手指往下按，果不其然看到一双忽地睁大的眼睛。  
“在这里。”他说，带着对方不断地按压摩擦，快感使得日向越趴越低，胸部贴在影山的胸上，嘴唇错开，亲到了影山的下巴。  
“停…停恩……”他跪趴在前者的身上，试图甩开自己的手指，臂膀往后需要很强的柔韧性，维持久了，手臂开始变得酸涩，只能任他人顺手的手指带着一起动，自己的指腹擦过自己的内壁，摩过自己有感觉的地方，刚才差点就到达高潮的感觉去而复返，小腹处绷紧微微颤抖，性器靠着影山的身体，尖叫着射在了影山的身上。  
“做得不赖。”来自王者大人并不真诚的肯定。  
手指从身后滑出来，翘高的臀部向下落，全身压在影山的身上，日向平复着呼吸，转头看见静静躺在地上的小册子。  
“什么东西？”他掀开两页，还未看清内容便被影山抽走，后者抱着他坐起身，指着某一页的角落，认真道：“这个，来试一试吧。”  
仿佛在问要不要练习新的进攻战术。  
“哈？！”日向往后退，“不可能！绝对不要！”  
他后背靠着影山的手臂，对方根本没打算和他商量，声音比他还要大地控诉：“我还没好！”  
说完拉起他的手腕推到墙边，一直作摆设的毛巾终于有了作用，全都被垫在日向的膝盖下，影山从后面按住他，双手将他的抵在墙壁上，用自己的腿分开他的，不由分说地从身后进入了他。  
好深。日向闭上眼，感到性器顺着已经顺畅的穴道挺到了手指不可能到达的地方，影山连准备时间都没给，挺腰开始抽插，性器分开软肉，每一次都像是肏得比前一次还要深，双腿被分开固定住，日向险些怀疑自己的身体被分成了两半。  
“……啊！影山…呜影……山，等…好痛…”他断断续续地叫着，侧脸在墙上的海报上滑过，几次过后海报发出干脆的撕裂声，身后的顶撞一下变得更重了，后穴又疼又爽，日向一时不知道该不该喊停下。  
那本漫画被扔到一边，摊开的页面上是同样的动作，日向看不见，只顾得上没有规律地呻吟，像是在读对话框里的内容，为对话配音。  
这个姿势并不舒服，它令人感到疼痛，且浑身都被制住，仿佛彻底被他人操控，没用反抗之力。  
日向许久没有遭遇过这种状况，胸部贴着冰冷的纸面，不一会连纸张都变得热烫起来，无法往前躲，往后更不可能，只能锢在原地，好似一个供对方玩弄的机器，因为影山还没射，只好保持着同一个姿势，直到影山射在里面为止。  
分不清是痛还是舒服，只好统统化成喊叫，身下的毛巾吸收着肏弄时滴落的水分，上面的橙子图案颜色变深，逐渐转为成熟的色彩。  
“呜…快一点……”日向攥紧拳头，催促道，“还恩……没好吗？”  
“日向选手现在就累了吗？”可恶的影山，怎么讲话越来越不好听，“你弄坏了我很多东西。”影山还在埋怨。  
重新送你就好了！他想回应，影山却将他往后扳，靠在了自己的身上，身下的动作不停，重复日向的捣乱。  
“全都要赔偿。”影山咬他，射在他的身体里，性器从后面退出大半，精液立时流淌出来，顺着大腿流到毛巾上，宣布毛巾彻底报废。  
“赔偿就赔偿！小气山！”日向喊，受不了影山比喜欢自己还喜欢自己的周边。  
前者一把将他掼到地上，未完全退出的性器往里顶回，一下撞出了浓重的鼻音。  
“说话算话。”  
影山选手从现在开始讨要补偿。


End file.
